Viktor Valentine
Raised in a family of circus-folk, the overly-dramatic and flamboyant Viktor Valentine has been a performer for about as long as he can remember. Ever since his epithet manifested, he has become completely enamored with the idea of using it to produce spectacular magic shows. It didn’t take long until he was entirely wrapped up in his family business, and as the years went on, Viktor got to the point where he was maybe a little too enthusiastic about his work. However, with advancements in technology and entertainment, the Valentine Family Circus Act became less and less prominent; not to mention the fact that magic shows specifically had become a dying art form. Unwilling to let his passion die out in the eyes of the public, Viktor decided to travel the world, spreading wonder as a magician in modern day. Upon hearing about DBA, he realized that it would be the perfect opportunity to show off his talent in front of a large crowd of people, so he entered. Viktor's a lanky, galaxy-haired magician who has a very strange skip to his step. People have a hard time deciding whether he’s creepy or charming, but maybe that’s part of his appeal. He’s never seen wearing anything that isn’t incredibly flashy and covered in purple, and his mask is a constant. Viktor is just naturally a very weird guy. While he may boast that he is a master magician, his showings in DBA have been less than stellar. He is rather infamous for failing, making an ass out of himself, bad luck, and, strangely, turning people into tigers. Often times, when he fails, he attempts to play it off smugly, but repeated failures get him frustrated to the point where he starts loudly ranting and/or sobbing profusely. In general, he has become one of DBA's biggest laughing stocks, much to his dismay. Powers Viktor is a showman, through and through, and with his "Glamour" Epithet he is able to utilize the elements of an enchanting magic show into his toolkit. His signature ability is called "The Show Goes On", and it allows Viktor to perform one of ten unique magic tricks, each one based in one of the typical categories for a given effect. These tricks range from allowing Viktor to teleport in puffs of rainbow smoke, to effortlessly predicting incoming attacks, to trapping him and a target in deadly contraptions from which he can escape with ease, and many more. His most famous trick, however, is the one that allows him to transform an ally into a tiger and increase their offensive capabilities. For some reason, this one seems to work far more often than the others. His other abilities involve using his own glamour to razzle and dazzle enemies, giving his allies extra chances to perform actions, and countering nearby attacks with a particularly devastating trick that has the opportunity to change the course of battle by turning the attacker into a "volunteer". Technically, Viktor has a Passive, "Entertainer at Heart", which makes it so he can please the audience with his resounding successes to gain "Glamour Points" that can be expended to increase the potency of his or an ally's roll. This would theoretically cause a snowball effect where Viktor would steadily rack up Glamour Points until his show was essentially unable to fail. However, due to Viktor being Viktor, it instead tends to snowball in the opposite direction and actually causes damage to him due to failing spectacularly when he has no Glamour Points saved up. This Passive has been regarded as one of this most useless in DBA and is more of a joke than anything else at this point. Ever since Episode 3 of DBA, Viktor has also gained access to a strange alter ego by the name of "Vincent Valentine". This form only emerges in highly intense baseball related situations, and fuses aspects of both baseball and Viktor's magic in order to create a destructive combination of abilities for Viktor to use. Examples include bringing baseball cards to life, pulling "rabats" out of hats, and pitching disappearing baseballs that be recalled on demand. Also since joining DBA, Viktor has gained access to eight new tricks for "The Show Goes On", a teleport in the form of "Disappearing Act", an ability that allows him to spend Glamour Points to enhance someone's outfit and buff their roles with "Razzle-Dazzle" and a bevy of other upgrades that have made him a legitimate threat over time. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 3 In Viktor's debut episode, he was part of a PvP alongside Benjamin "Benny" Brooks and Akhen Farioh. This was the start of his consistent failures and tiger transformations, and as such was a very fitting introduction for the character. Due to the gimmick of the match, being Leo Monh having the episode be sponsored by FiZZ and therefore filling the arena with different flavors of chaotic soda, Viktor had his Epithet changed to "Soup" at one point. This warped his mind temporarily, making him think he was a strange fusion of himself and Anime Campaign's Giovanni Potage. In this form, he managed to roll a Natural 20 to use his cane as a baseball bat and home-run Weldon Coombs out of the combat, but due to his state his critical success did not get to play. By the time the match was over, Viktor had managed to become decent acquaintances with Benny and Akhen, but especially Akhen. - Episode 5 This time, the episode had Viktor paired up with Nova Sakuga and Tiffany Narcissa Truman in a PvP, much to Viktor's hatred. The two screamlord ladies were most certainly NOT what he wanted to have as teammates, and as such, his failures were even more frustrating to him. This peaked when the gimmick of the match, being the presence of Anime Campaign's Negative Plan Johnny and his nefarious Negative Dollars, caused the results of dice rolls to be the opposite of what was actually rolled. Of course, this meant that Viktor started rolling nothing but high numbers, culminating in a Natural 20 that got him blown directly out of the combat. No, his crit theme did not play. - Episode 6 Viktor teamed up with Akhen to oversee Episode 6's card game battle, during which he proved that his is far better at pointing out cheating in a children's card game than he is at his profession. He also revealed his ace card, Watapon, which essentially acted as a living bomb when it was placed on the battlefield. Taking this to the extreme, once Viktor thought the combat was dragging on for far too long, he called upon an incredibly powerful form of Watapon to create a giant Watapon Spirit Bomb that would nuke the arena after a given amount of time. During this, Benny lent some of his energy to the Spirit Bomb, which caused it to spare him when it inevitably crash landed, winning Benny and Benny alone the match. Viktor's crit theme DID play here, but not due to a Natural 20, so it doesn't really count. - Episode 13 Viktor only made a brief cameo in this episode, where he was suddenly whisked up onto the announcer's podium along with Benny in the midst of all of the MatPat nonsense. He didn't really do much of anything other than crack a few jokes and just sorta be there. - Episode 15 Once Mr. Worldwide and the rest of the Solar Syndicate showed up to challenge DBA to a baseball match, Viktor was one of the audience members called up to be part of DBA's home team, the DBA Rock Lobsters, along with Weylan Motif. Tapping into his previous acquired "Giovanni Powers", Viktor actually proved to be pretty decent at baseball, copying the soup man's proclivity towards rolling 13s. Once again, this proved that Viktor was better at something completely unrelated to him and his family than he was at magic, and he helped the DBA Rock Lobsters as a valuable member of the team. - Episode 12b Right after Emrick Rallavar called for all audience members to evacuate the arena for their own safety in Episode 12a, Viktor along with Desmond Regalis sprung into action to lead the crowd to DBA's exit. To be fair, Viktor was mainly doing it so that his reputation would be bolstered and that he'd have as many audience members as possible for his shows, but that's no big deal. From there, he traveled with the rest of the episode's party as they decided to investigate the source of all of the chaos. It was revealed that he, along with many other characters that had been announcer up until that point, had a room in the DBA Main Lobby, and Viktor specifically shared a room-space with Akhen. He also tended to stick with Benny throughout the exploration, being present and supporting him when he punched a Leviathan in the face and killed it in one shot. During the final battle against the Mother Heart, Viktor, Desmond, and Chip Ponere were initially taken over and mind controlled by the enemy forces, but the party decided to use the Heart Parasite they acquired in the episode to bring Viktor back over to their side. He then proceeded to...distract the Mother Heart for a small amount of time before fighting alongside the rest of the party as normal. His crit theme did play, but once again, not due to a Natural 20. - Episode 16 Along with Tiffany, Viktor was initially one of the announcers for the planned PvP. However, as Tiffany revealed the gimmick of the match to be the arena becoming a literal minefield of her self-made bombs, a sudden electrical surge caused her remote to malfunction and have the bombs detonate immediately. This sent Viktor and Tiffany "Team Rocketing Away" as Saffron Judith Pemberton, Lilin Ukobach Charon Yanara, and Belial took over the combat with their own Team Rocket intro. - Episode 19 Viktor was among the party present in the arranged trip to the museum in Episode 19. While there, two rival gang factions happened to show up to rob the place blind at the same time. This caused the party to become part of the ensuing gang war, where Viktor once again turned people into tigers. In the aftermath, the victorious gang took the party hostage as they ventured deeper into the museum's vaults, but not before Viktor and the rest of them managed to convince them to take "Weird Handshake Statue", or as he'd later be called, W, along with them. The ensuing trek through the vaults demonstrated an odd trend: Viktor was actually rolling pretty decently this episode. This led up to the final battle, where Valeria V. revealed that she (once again) was pulling the strings the entire time. She was trying to be menacing, but the party, Viktor, Weird Handshake Statue, and Soviet Union especially, refused to take her serious and continually interrupted her with witty jokes and comebacks. Naturally, Valeria was angered by this, and she sent her massive army of alternate versions of herself to decimate them. It was during this combat that Viktor, by some miracle, rolled his first completely straight Natural 20 ever and sent a grunt to Russia using his teleportation trick. His critical success theme played rightfully for the very first time. This maneuver, however, seemed to absorb the rest of Viktor's spontaneous luck he garnered, as every roll he made after this failed spectacularly and unrelentingly, eventually causing him to break down in tears. Luckily, Soviet Union was a bro and comforted him. - Episode 20 Once again, Viktor made a very brief cameo in this episode, this time near the conclusion. He had been in the audience watching the whole time, when he was suddenly gifted a button by the Disembodied Voice that was the match's announcer. When he pressed it, an anvil fell onto James Invisible. - Episode 24 In yet another PvP, Viktor did his usual shtick once more. More jokes, more failures, more frustration. The biggest thing of note that happened regarding him was a certain technique he performed with Venus Vanderbelt. Specifically, Venus took one of Avya's Venus Flytraps and transformed it into armor that was gifted to Viktor. This granted Viktor a strange, green-purple, dominatrix like get-up with a whip that gave him some extra range on his basic attack. He seemed to enjoy it a little too much at points. - Episode 26 Viktor is one of the many characters that made an appearance in Episode 26 by technicality. The Viktor that was there was a false apparition created by W after he transported that episode's party into The Shadowrealm. While there, "Viktor" had a very important role as the murderer in W's mock killing game. Upon noticing that Rosé had left her door open on her way to the cruise ship's swimming pool, Viktor sneaked in and fashioned one of her coat hangers into a lock pick. Seeing as how Epithets did not work below deck, this was used to break into W's weapon closet, where Viktor then snagged one of Soviet's vodka bottles to use as his murder weapon. From there, he tried to gather everyone together for a magic show in an attempt to boost everyone's morale, with the show starting at 2:00 sharp. 15 minutes later, at the end of the show, Viktor decided to "go fuck himself" for his last trick and poof away. From there, he reappeared behind the pool's towel pile, and waited for Rosé to be alone on the diving board. As soon as she was, he zoomed out and smashed the bottle over the back of her head, killing her instantaneously. By killing her in this spot, Viktor hoped to create potential confusion over whether or not Rosé had accidentally slipped off the diving board and killed herself, but in case that didn't work, he use some of her blood to write Leon's name underneath the diving board to frame him. He dipped his hand in the pool to clean off the blood before teleporting out of the scene, this time reappearing in the arcade close to Leon himself. As he quickly made his way off, some of the pool water still on his glove dripped onto the carpet, leaving another piece of evidence pointing towards him. Through enough investigation and debate, the party was able to finally able to prove Viktor guilty during the class trial, discovering that his motive was to simply use the wish W had promised to gain fame, fortune, or most likely both. This may have been an over simplification to Viktor's character that W decided to use to keep things nice and basic, but it's hard to tell how accurate this would be to how the real Viktor would act. From there, W brought Viktor and the party to a new arena where he granted Viktor a fraction of his power. This ascended this illusory Viktor to a new form (at times called "Wiktor Valentine") and prompted him to start a long fight against the party. He was eventually taken down by a strong team attack as a finishing blow, but to say that the fight brought the party to their limits would be an understatement. - Episode 34 Viktor was one of the many DBA contestants (and others) captured by Cynthia Vanderbelt and forced to take part in Holistic Baseball. This time, he was on the enemy team, where he performed similarly average to how he did last time in baseball, if not slightly worse. Once Beetlebob managed to steal control of the match from Cynthia by turning it into an investigation and then trial to get to the truth behind "who REALLY killed Apple?", Viktor strangely became more active. He seemed to be aware of the obvious fact that Beetlebob had eaten and therefore killed Apple?, but still played along in what may have been dumb fun if not for the sake of antagonizing Cynthia in the same way he did to Valeria earlier. By doing this, he, along with just about everyone else Cynthia had captured, annoyed Cynthia enough to make her forcefully eject them out of her baseball dimension and thereby free them all. - Episode 43 In his first appearance as a player in a PvE since Episode 19, Viktor came back with a newfound kick in his step. Initially waiting in the locker rooms along with the rest of the party, he followed Hotline once he claimed to be bringing them all to the match. However, once a rigged vending machine attacked Benny and a tank appeared, Viktor soon realized that this probably wasn't normal. Surprisingly, Viktor was a decently effective force in the combat against Hotline and Aisling, most likely due to the fact that Hotline seemed to be absorbing all of the bad luck in the area. He managed to drag Aisling out of her tank with one of his magic tricks, making it so the tank fired at her instead of any of the party members, and this initiated a chain of Aisling being repeatedly stopped in her tracks. Then, he combined Benny with his recently acquired "Eight Fucking Bears" Body Pillow in order to give him bear claws, and proceeded to kick the shit out of Hotline with Adam Watcher and Mr. Dad. It was around this time that he came to notice that he was decently out of the loop for DBA. Upon entering the DBA Arena with the rest of the party, he encountered Adeline Ladle, who was trapped in a bubble in the center of the flooded ocean of Negative Cubes. While they were able to start a small bit of discussion with her, Viktor was quickly ambushed by Whirlpool and forcibly dragged back into the water. After Whirlpool revealed that she was the one who conjured the bubble around Adeline in the first place and the combat began, Adam immediately zapped the water while Viktor was still in it. Eventually, after trying to track her movements, Viktor made his way onto a small patch of rock before initiating a magic trick. This magic trick allowed him to swap positions with Whirlpool, dragging her out of the watery depths and opening her up for attack. Although, this attack also placed Viktor incredibly deep underwater, causing him to start drowning almost instantly. Of course, this was only made worse when Whirlpool increased the water's temperature to boiling and then activated her Outclass, transforming the water patch into a giant whirlpool. Viktor was naturally incredibly water-logged after this, and thus very exhausted and irritated. In a mostly petty, antagonistic fashion, he provoked Whirlpool to attack him, and she fell for the bait without hesitation. This allowed Viktor to grab her, shove her into a barrel he was sitting on, and then toss her into the center of her own whirlpool, ending the combat. However, Mr. Football then revealed himself as the money behind Whirlpool's assassination squad and also as Benny's mortal enemy, leading to the ultimate encounter of the session. Viktor had felt a strange, baseball related presence building up from the beginning of the fight, but after Happy guessed Mr. Football's Epithet, it flared up to the surface. Mr. Football transformed into Johnny Homerun and brought the party to a ruined version of the DBA Baseball Stadium, and upon entry, pure Brooklyn-Baseball energy began to flow through Viktor's veins. With a scream, he transformed into Vincent Valentine and thereby gained a massive power boost. At first, Homerun bringing Benny to the moon seemed as if it would put a halt in the party's plans, but Vincent had no intention of staying put. Using his baseball cards, he summoned Sunny Starburst with a Natural 20 in order to have him fly the two of them to the moon to assist the team, prompting the rest of the party to find a way up there as well. From there, the party partook in an exhilarating combat with Homerun, including a quintuple tech with Benny, Vincent, Sunny, Adam, and Happy that resulted in two explosive baseballs that gave the party a massive leg forward. Finishing things off, Vincent got the idea to have the Homerun knocked off of the moon, which the rest of party assisted with, and he then teamed up with Sunny to hit the moon as a baseball towards the free-flying Homerun. He unfortunately missed, but Benny followed up by landing the hit for the team. This sent Homerun catapulting into Sunny (or, just like, the sun) and completely fried him, making the party the winning team of this game. Viktor does not remember anything he did as Vincent, but Benny said that he was going to buy 5 tickets to his show, so he was pretty happy to receive money nonetheless. - Episode 50 Viktor appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He actually lasted for a decently long amount of time, escaping from a moon punch delivered by Clarisse Octavia Ksindra, staying on balance on a tight-rope, and actually performing some magic tricks! However, his luck was short lived, as he was headbutted by Mothman Happy with a Natural 20, being launched out of the arena. - Episode 52 Among various others, Viktor was one of the people invited by Benny to help him go deep into the recently discovered underground of DBA in order to find "The Recruiter" and rehire Rosé Lee: a friend of Benny's. While Viktor had zero attachment to Rosé, and didn't really care about overthrowing any sorts of DBA hierarchy, he was up for helping Benny out for a bit and potentially forcing some advertisements for him and his circus onto the big screen. Upon reaching Floor B1, he followed Queenie Dawnstar around while exploring around, before soon feeling a disturbance in his bloodline. He ran into a nearby room and found a monitor displaying the currently televised DBA Match. At that moment, it was showcasing Viktor's cousin, Melograno Valentine, being punched in the face repeatedly. After a couple of jeers at "Pomegranate Boy" and subsequent questioning from the rest of the party over how the two of them were related, he showed the party his expertise with MAGIC by making Benny float and himself teleport over to a table. This...actually worked very well, but was then soiled by Viktor tripping off of the table on his way down. On Floor B2, the party came face to face with a group of possessed DBA related people acting as guards. In the ensuing combat, Viktor was almost immediately dropped into a pit by the possessed Big Kong, but was then thankfully saved by Queenie and one of her bees. He then proceeded to, once again, turn Benny into a tiger, and also roll a Natural 20 to provide a distraction and allow Abigail Palmer to re-roll for her dodge-ball launcher. His finesse was so effective that Gizmo Garrison, the possessed guard Abigail was firing at, was knocked out instantly. Then, on Floor B3, Viktor and the rest of the party found some (mostly rude) evaluations written up on them placed throughout the hallway they had exited the elevator into. His own evaluation mostly spoke of the many different deaths that have occurred at The Valentine Family Circus, many of which Viktor clearly remembered. Soon after, they all confronted The Recruiter himself: Niles Orson. Viktor similarly remembered the man as someone who frequently kept The Valentine Family Circus afloat legality wise, but Niles was far different this time around. Now with a more sinister demeanor, Niles soon used his Outclass to trap Viktor and the others in a court room, specifically initiating a trial trying to convict Benny. A couple times throughout the trial, a couple of the Niles Copies throughout the court room badmouthed him, making him more than ready to beat up the real Niles after the party managed to win the trial. During the fight, Viktor proved to be incredibly useful by virtue of a Natural 20 on "The Show Goes On", allowing him to summon an incredibly deadly variant of his new Shark Tank trick to trap Niles and The Grand Judge. This maneuver really helped give the party a starting advantage to work with, and Viktor continued providing support throughout the combat. Despite coming very close to being knocked out, Viktor held on to the stamina he had left as was able to assist the party in their grand team attack to finish off the possessed lawyer, having Abigail throw him while he produced a hoop for the summoned "Fire Shark-Tiger" to jump through and add some pizzazz to its attack. Upon Niles's return to his normal self, he began explaining what he could remember from 3 months ago before being possessed by a strange bee related Epithet that had also possessed the guards on the second floor. As he mentioned a "womanly laugh" and a "portal of some kind", Viktor instantly recognized that as the woman who made him feel bad in the museum: Valeria. With that information settled, Benny and Viktor said goodbye to each other for the time being, and while Viktor still didn't care all too much about the state of DBA's inner workings, he decided that he might still be down in the future to cause mayhem and beat up Valeria some more of the party continued to pursue the ongoing bread trail of "DBA's Top Brass". - Episode 54 Viktor was one of the many characters who had an alternate version of themselves created by Spekinor's Outclass. Strangely, this Viktor managed to be one of the most effective of the copies, rolling a Natural 20 that allowed him to use 4 tricks at once! One of them produced a feral bear, which was pretty neat, but Viktor was soon defeated by Chip using his own Natural 20 magic trick to phase Viktor through the floor and into the void. This left the feral bear to be coerced by Ophi Az Hitto, causing the newly dubbed "Banjo Kaviktor" to become part of her Mother's Outclass. - Episode 63 This time, Viktor, along with various other members of DBA, was convinced by XoXo Lottle to help out with a matter of grave importance. Walking out to the arena with the party, he was met with a gaggle of witches that peaked his magical interest. He tried having a conversation to figure out what kind of awful ritual was going on, but the three head witches became aggravated at the party as a whole and attacked. Viktor did pretty well overall in this fight, with particular mention going to his "expecting" of Patricia "Patty" Finn and subsequent firing her out of a canon. Through this, he also formed a strange friendship with Tera Melos, in part due to their very similar voices. After the fight was over, and a brief sighting Unvers Zero had occurred, Viktor put two and two together and figured out that XoXo had wanted the party to help her with keep Zero sealed away but was afraid that the party would refuse if she stated that outright. Viktor, however, was most certainly down to beat up a magician who thought they were better than him. From there, the party went through a gauntlet of various dimensions. The first was The Wanderlands, where the party faced Check Mate in a game of checkers and Viktor made friends with Blackberry Cinnamon Twist. Next was the excruciating encounter with Excallibrine, where Viktor was subjected to 5 hours of torture in the form of storytelling. He gained an intense hatred for Excallibrine, but was unable to express it lest he be "FOOL"d. Then, the party was warped to Dr. Love's work space, where Tera found the weapon he had been sent to retrieve and asked Viktor to help him out. Due to Tera's thoughtlessness, however, he was quickly possessed by Tekitai-Teki Baishū, forcing Viktor to step in to help. He eventually did manage to pry the weapon away from him, only to be possessed himself for a brief moment. From there, he tried to help Tera lie his way into getting the weapon away from Reeves Rizal and Calista Belphoebe of The Red Roundabout, but gave up once they got in over their heads. Finally, the party finally encountered Unvers Zero herself, who made her intentions to restart the universe before Neo Bagel clear. Viktor, now over saturated on world ending god beings, viewed the upcoming combat against her as a good way to practice for the inevitable raid against Bagel himself. As he does best, Viktor mainly provided support in the fight, specifically buffing Reeves and assisting in taking out the "Starlights" that Zero had summoned. His most impressive maneuver, much like with Patty prior, came in the form of his "expecting" of Maize Meyers, allowing him to counterattack Maize's stealthy shot and put him in a dire position. Eventually, after defeating both Maize and the other guy, the party was brought back to the DBA Arena without being able to challenge Zero herself. This frustrated Viktor, but what else is new? Trivia * Viktor Valentine is Patronix's first character he made for DBA, and by extension, the first Anime Campaign Player Character he ever used. This definitely shows in how awful his original kit is. * Viktor's inception came about due to original assumptions over what DBA was going to be, where Patronix collaborated with LunarDreams to create a support-tank combo that could then be grouped with a DPS character. Viktor was the support, and Dream's unused character, Glynda Yumtums, was the tank. *Viktor was originally going to be scrapped before his first appearance as Patronix wasn't really into him after waiting so long since his inception. Obviously, he was given a shot anyways, and Patronix is now incredibly glad he was not scrapped. *Originally, Viktor was planned to be a secret serial killer. However, much like most of Patronix's characters, his debut session changed the course of his character immensely, and now he's just a meme. *Viktor has the honor of having one of (if not the first) pieces of art being done for him outside of his icon. It was a shitpost drawn by ZanzaKlaus featuring Viktor dabbing and crying after failing a magic trick. *There is a strange phenomenon regarding Viktor where, even though he is absolutely terrible in-universe, he and anyone related to him seem to dominate popularity polls among players and viewers. *It is likely that Viktor Valentine is Patronix's most well known character at this point in time, being one of the more recognizable faces of early DBA and also being featured as a cameo in the first episode of Eternal_Savvy's Campaign: Getting Savvy. *Viktor Valentine is directly inspired by Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii from the No More Heroes Series of video games. *Patronix initially was going to include Vincent Valentine in Episode 50 of DBA, but decided that it would be superfluous. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters